1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a potty. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pets disposable potty.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for animal waste collection devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152 to Berardo teaches a device for collecting animal wastes comprising a harness adapted for attachment to the hind quarters of the animal and a collection bag detachably connected to the harness. The fasteners connecting the bag to the harness are of a type permitting the use of any flexible bag and in particular permit the use of inexpensive disposable plastic garbage bags. The preferred form of fastener for securing the bag comprises the loop and stud type fastener commonly used for hosiery garters.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,661 to Mayle, Jr. teaches a waste bag for collecting solid waste excretions of a horse that includes a bottom cup-like portion and a back portion extending upwardly from the rearward side of the bottom portion. Edges of the back portion are resiliently reinforced so that the back portion conforms to the horses's hips and permits excreted waste to be directed into the bottom portion. A zipper in the bottom portion permits the bag to be selectively emptied without removing the bag from the horse. Drainage holes in the bottom portion automatically drain liquid therefrom. The bag is secured in place by adjustable straps extending from the bag to engage a waistband on the horse.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,419 to Fong teaches an appliance for collecting animal excrement in which a harness is fitted on the trunk of a dog for holding a collector in a position transversely across the rear of the dog below the base of the tail and the anal opening. The harness has an extension extending along the tail and terminating in a top fastener spaced outwardly from the base of the tail. The collector has a top opening with a pair of tab elements adapted to be connected together and engaged with the top fastener on the top surface of the tail. The harness has side members with side fasteners at opposite sides of the dog which are used to position the collector snugly against the rear of the dog below the anal opening. The top opening of the collector is closed when the tail is lowered and is opened when the tail is raised to a normal defecating position. The harness has loops adapted to encircle the four legs of the dog and a ring providing a site for attaching a leash to the harness. The fasteners comprise spring clips mounted for adjustment to properly position the collector. The collector comprises a tubular envelope having at the bottom, end a straight bottom transverse seam, and at the top end a transverse first cut extending only partially across the tubular envelope and a second cut extending across the full width of the envelope above the partial cut in a straight line parallel to the bottom seam to form the tab elements.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,836 to Vallery teaches a dog-feces collection system that includes a harness and a bag. The harness is attached to a dog adjacent to his rear-end. The bag has an open end, a first side edge and a second side edge and is detachably coupled to the harness. The harness holds open the bag in order to collect feces from the dog.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,470 to Lu teaches a collecting device used to collect refuse as animal droppings or any matter thrown on the ground in a sanitary and convenient manner that allows the collector to keeps hands clean. The collecting device comprises an elongated handle, a paddle mount for mounting a slidable paddle, a featured bag holding mechanism for holding a bag used to contain collected refuse or objects, a paddle controlling mechanism for controlling the paddle to scoop refuse or objects on the ground. The collecting device can be operated effortlessly even by single hand to collect any refuse such as animal feces, trash, or any other matter off the ground no matter whether the ground is flat or not.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for animal waste collection devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.